Todo lo que me importa, son los colores
by B.B. Asmodeus
Summary: Rojo era el corazón palpitando dentro del pecho de Fishlegs, atrapado en un amor que más que estar dividido, vivía de una fusión de agua y aceite. Dagur y Tantrum compartían espacio, más nunca se mezclaban. [Trío Dagur/Fishlegs/Tantrum] Segunda Respuesta al Reto #6 del Caldo Toothcup para el Alma.


"**Todo lo que me importa, son los colores."**

**Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

**Fandom:** How To Train Your Dragon (Películas y Libros).

**Parejas:** **Otro trío.** Dagur/Fishlegs/Tantrum. Y hablo del Fishlegs de las películas. Supongo que debo advertir esa parte.

**Resumen:** Rojo era el corazón palpitando dentro del pecho de Fishlegs, atrapado en un amor que más que estar dividido, vivía de una fusión de agua y aceite. Dagur y Tantrum compartían espacio, más nunca se mezclaban.

**Rating:** Mature.

**Categoría:** Lemon, Trío, Sexo sexo sexo sexo. Het y Yaoi.

**Nota Importante:** Respuesta al _Reto #6 de Caldo Toothcup para el Alma, Especial de (atrasado) San Valentín_. Esta Respuesta entra en las categorías **a)** LEMON HARD SIN EXPLICACIONES. Espero sinceramente que lo disfruten, aun sí el trio en cuestión no es su taza de té. n.n

**Dedicación:** A Sarah Lacie, porque sus porras (patadas) me incitan a seguir pecando con tríos rikolinos.

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

"_Siento el Carmín en mis labios."_

-The Good Natured.

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

Su debilidad por mechones pelirrojos estaba probando ser la muerte de su cordura.

"Eres un cerdo." Tantrum se quejó sobre los remolinos de sábanas, aunque estaba sonriendo, su labial corrido fuera de perfección. Con la gracia de su derecho de nacimiento, la Princesa tomó una manzana del platón de cerámica descansando sobre la cama. "Fishlegs es demasiado dulce para ti." El corsé permanecía atado a su torso, pero sus bellos senos descansaban en perpetua magia. Fishlegs había besado aquellas montañas nevadas. Las había saboreado con ternura, sintiendo el palpitar de su corazón con atenta devoción.

"¿Dulce?" Vino la incrédula respuesta desde sus espaldas. Una dura abofeteada cayó en sus glúteos entonces, provocando que Fishlegs mordiera su labio. "Demasiada dulzura te pudre los dientes, Princesa. Para eso estoy aquí... ¿No es eso cierto, _dulce_ pescadito? ¿Para traer otro sabor a la mesa?" Dientes rozaron su nuca, presionando hasta que la piel bronceada fuera impresa.

El gesto siempre le provocaba cosquillas, y dramáticas quejas del Berseker cuando sus risitas eran inevitables. Aun así, Dagur no dejaba de hacerlo en cada uno de sus encuentros…

Dicho y hecho, las risitas cayeron de sus labios hinchados. Conectó su mirada con Tantrum desde el pie de la cama. Ella rio con él.

"¿Qué está pasando, Fishlegs? ¿Tan aburrida va la obra allá atrás?"

Para nada. Dagur estaba erizando su piel con electrizantes caricias, y un atine de sus caderas que lo dejaban en blanco. "No… Eres hermosa. ¿Cómo no mirarte?"

Tantrum floreció bajo su cumplido. "Tu también eres hermoso."

"¡Oh, por favor, cierren la boca, me están arruinando el ritmo!"

Fishlegs apretó sus paredes interiores en venganza. El gemido ahogado de Dagur lo llenó de satisfacción. Dígitos pálidos sostenían el hueso de su cadera. Fishlegs los secuestró para intercalarlos con los propios, estrujando ambos manos con gusto. Los dedos de Dagur eran otra especie, comparados con sus anchos dígitos, pero aun así, eran una combinación de la que Fishlegs no se cansaba. "Mmmm, sí, mi Señor."

Tantrum alzó sus cejas. Fishlegs le aventó un pestañeo conspirador.

Dagur apretó aún más sus manos unidas, jadeos dando lugar a gruñidos en cuestión de segundos. Su pelvis arremató contra el posterior muy bien rellenado del rubio con más fuerzas. Fishlegs gimió feliz, abriendo sus piernas de forma automática.

"Uuuuuugh, _amo_ tu trasero, Ingerman."

"Lo sé."

"No, no puedes—Nunca podrás saberlo. Es descomunal—Es _tan_ grande. Uuuuugnh, sí, apriétame más, pececito hambriento." Fishlegs volvió a gemir, al sentir aire fresco colarse entre sus nalgas expuestas. Imaginó los ojos críticos de Dagur examinando los rincones más íntimos de su cuerpo, evaluándolos como algo que _realmente_ deseaba. "Tiemblas como dos hojas, cada vez que me recibes. Es… es tan… eres tan…"

"Oh, mi Señor, por favor no—¡No se detenga! ¡Mi Señor Dagur!"

"Sí, sí, ruega, pececito…" La sátira demanda fue acompañada de un juego tortuoso done el miembro del Berserker comenzó a entrar y salir de Fishlegs, lentamente. Primero la punta. Luego, todo entero. Luego, nada, sólo los anillos de musculo vulnerable contrayéndose. Justo cuando Fishlegs estaba por rogar de verdad, Dagur tomó el control en sublime totalidad, empujándolo sobre la cama.

Dagur lo siguió con su torso, cubriéndolo con la misma fidelidad que sus manos compartían. "Hermosa, hermosa, pero nunca lo suficientemente picosa."

Fishlegs levantó su rostro, observando a Tantrum lamer sus labios. Cuando sus miradas volvieron a intercalarse, la pregunta en su mirada desmoronó las defensas de Fishlegs. Un Ingerman nunca mentía. Y nunca lo había hecho. "Diferentes… Ambos son diferentes… Dagur, no seas descortés…"

"¡Arg! Prefiero cuando ruegas—"

"Entonces, dame _algo_ del que rogar." Fue la caustica retórica, junto con los ojos de Fishlegs rolándose. "Ibas muy bien, pero claro que tenías que detenerte para orinar sobre mí—metafóricamente hablando, por cierto. ¡No agarres ideas tan poco higiénicas!"

Un suspiro impaciente cayó en sus hombros desnudos. Sobre el colchón, el pulgar de Dagur corrió por la sensible textura de la palma de Fishlegs, dando un mensaje sólo para su comprensión.

Fishlegs sonrió. "Ambos… son un Fénix ante mí." Dagur era una bestia. Un acontecimiento que Fishlegs nunca había visto venir. Era adictivo. Desde la primera vez que sus dedos se habían rozado juntos en batalla, chispas disparatadas habían volado, y aunque ambos se habían negado por mucho tiempo—caer juntos en el abismo había sido inevitable. Tantrum, por su lado, representaba a aquella esperanza romántica que Fishlegs sentía por el mundo. Una rosa que había sido cortada de su jardín, sin siquiera Fishlegs haberlo notado. Ser el esposo de una mujer tan valiente, hermosa, dulce… e igual de descarada que Dagur, ciertamente había terminado de cementar su amor por ella.

"_Sólo con él_." Había sido el trato. "_Sólo con él te compartiré. Nadie más_."

En ocasiones, sin embargo, se sentía al revés. Como si Dagur estuviera compartiendo a Fishlegs con ella.

"No empieces con esos tontos versos…" Se manifestó el suave susurro. "Guárdalos para tu mujer, para cuando te tengas que calentar con su piel tersa… para cuando tengas que taparte con su melena carmín que adoras tanto…"

"Dagur." Era esta rara—_preciosa_—muestra de un ser _sensible_, lo que hacía que el corazón de Fishlegs se expandiera con esperanza. "… Hazme venir, amor. Por favor. Lo necesito."

"Sí, Dagur." Tantrum abrió sus cremosas piernas, dejando ver los que sus propios dedos habían estado haciendo todo este tiempo. Fishlegs gimió perdido, casi olfateando el sabor de aquel triangulo de vellos rojizos—la manzana de su elección. "Haznos terminar ya…" Aquella voz sin aliento fue sensualidad pura, el empuje que Dagur necesitó.

"Ustedes… no… dan… ¡las órdenes!"

Las embestidas sometidas dieron el énfasis deseado, exprimiendo de Fishlegs alaridos de inminente deleite. Su próstata estaba siendo atacada directamente, sin escapatoria alguna. Su erección rebotaba irritada, pero Fishlegs no se atrevió a tocarla. Dagur prefería derrumbarlo con la mera fuerza de la copulación. Era así de obsesivo.

"¿Así? ¿Así lo quieres? ¿Querías que te rompiera de esta forma, pececito?"

Fishlegs estiró su brazo libre hacia sus espaldas. Encontró su objetivo y jaló de él. "Sabes… que sí… Ahora… cállate y… ¡bésame!"

El gruñido majestuoso, animal en sus connotaciones, fue tragado entre sus bocas, sus lenguas raspándose sin coordinación. Todo el cuerpo de Fishlegs temblaba con peligro, el enorme tamaño que lo representaba, siendo reducido a un simple amante en busca de apreciación. Era lo que más atesoraba de Dagur. El nivel de deseo que el Berserker comunicaba, nunca había escondido o detenido por prejuicios. Aunque insertara comentarios sarcásticos entre la danza de sus cuerpos, no había veneno real en sus palabras.

Dagur mordía sus dobleces de su piel con posesividad. Sin discriminación. Besaba la blandes de su estómago sin titubeo, siguiendo los caminos necrosos de la tinta tatuada sobre su piel con la punta de su lengua.

No había duda alguna que Dagur estaba loco.

Pero, Fishlegs no podía evitar sentirse aliviado por esa locura. Tal vez era esa demencia lo que lo cegaba suficiente para amar a alguien como Fishlegs.

"Oh, por Freyja." Tantrum era alambra tensado sobre la cama, su cuerpo endureciéndose en preparación. Su mano izquierda masajeaba sus labios mayores, mientras su mano derecha introducía dos dedos en su goteante interior. "Oh, oh, Fishlegs… Aaaaah."

"Mírame a _mí_." Fue el turno de Dagur para jalonearlo, presionando sus rostros juntos. "Ella te puede tener por una vida entero, pero yo… yo sólo tengo estos miserables momentos…"

"No estoy mirando… a _nadie_ más."

Fue sofocado en el gris de aquella mirada; en aquella marca purpura rasgando la mitad del rostro de su amante—que Fishlegs sintió completo nirvana arraigarse en su ser. Sintió el volcán de Dagur calentarlo desde el interior, haciéndole hervir de forma distinta.

Los maullidos eróticos de su Dama, perforaron su atención. De reojo, Fishlegs sonrió en su dirección, adorando la libertinidad de la pirata. Tantrum se retorcía en inmensa delectación, disfrutando sin pautas del espectáculo y de su riquísimo desenlace.

Rojo.

Rojos fueron los hilos que se liberaron de la trenza de Dagur, adheridos a la mejilla de Fishlegs por el sudor. Un tono desigual al de Tantrum, pero aun así, perteneciente a la familia del color favorito de Fishlegs.

Roja era la boca de su mujer, y roja era la ira que solía apoderarse de Dagur cuando las cosas no iban como el inmaduro hombre quería.

Roja la sangre que corría por los tres presentes, uniéndolos en triangulo que rompía con toda expectativa de las viejas costumbres de Berk.

Rojo era el corazón palpitando dentro del pecho de Fishlegs, atrapado en un amor que más que estar dividido, vivía de una fusión de agua y aceite. Dagur y Tantrum compartían espacio, más nunca se mezclaban.

Fishlegs nunca había imaginado que su debilidad por las cabelleras pelirrojas lo llevaría a este momento. Por mucho tiempo, había buscado por el tono perfecto, por la textura adecuada…

Rojo.

Pero, a final de cuentas, Fishlegs había sido el encontrado, el cazado y seducido. Tantrum lo había hechizado con su belleza e inteligencia desde el primer encuentro, y Dagur lo había atado con una descendencia que ambos compartían, desde el momento que los secretos se habían acabado.

Rojo siempre había sido el destino de Fishlegs.

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**Fin.**

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

**NdA:** Nunca había escrito tanto lemon en un día xD.


End file.
